Naive
by StackofStories
Summary: Natsume is thirteen and his has come to the startling conclusion that he loves his best-friend Ruka. The problem is how is going to show him when the blond is being naive all the time. Natsume decided to come with all these plans. Will they work?


**Please enjoy my first one-shot! I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

Natsume had realized that the he loved his best-friend Ruka. The problem was how was he supposed to tell his best-friend? So the raven-haired boy come up with several plans were sure to work. First up was plan A.

**PLAN A:**

"I like you Ruka." Natsume said bluntly one day looking at him with intensity. Ruka smiled softly.

"I like you too Natsume!" Natsume looked up happy, "You're my best friend." He added on. Natsume wilted stomping away.

**A couple of days later PLAN B was put into action.**

Natsume had come up with the perfect plan to tell Ruka he liked him. Walking to one of Alice's Music rooms he had paid a kid 30 rabbits to sing a song to Ruka. The girl named Kaiko happily did it.

She had sung Solitude to Ruka during lunch with Natsume right beside her with a red rose and a card ready to give to Ruka. When Kaiko was done, Ruka was surprised.

Turning to Natsume he leaned over and whispered, " I think you should tell Mikan how you feel for her." Then going back to eat his lunch, he didn't notice the ticked off expression that Natsume's face held.

**Plan B didn't work time for plan C.**

During gym class everybody was paired up with someone. Natsume and Ruka were paired up together. They were stretching when, Natsume 'accidently' fell on Ruka, and their lips somehow found each other.

Smirking to him, Natsume thought this was the perfect way for Ruka to finally fall into his arms, professing his eternal love. When they had become untangled, Ruka immediately apologized profusely.

Blushing the whole way through. "Besides, it was just an accident. A misunderstanding." The blond finished walking away. Natsume currently needed a wall so he could bang his head.

**Time for Plan D**

Ruka always needed helped while doing his math homework. Natsume gave him a problem, this was his secret weapon, and the raven had given the blond an impossible question for him to answer.

"Nat, I don't understand this problem!" Natsume jumped up and down inwardly; coming over there he gave him with the supposed 'formula' on it. Ruka took the card, his eyes widened when he saw what was on it.

Jumping into Natsume arms quite suddenly. The two toppled on the bed, the raven had tears in his eyes and chibi Nat was cheering in his mind.

"We're all ready boyfriends, silly!"

"Really!" The raven was overjoyed.

"Yeah, we are best friends! That makes us boy-friends." The blond replied.

Bangs covering his eyes, the raven trudged out of the room, maybe he could scare the chef into giving him vanilla ice-cream with chocolate toppings and with whip cream with a cherry on top.

**Plan E:**

"Do you want to go to movie night with me?" Natsume asked. Hoping he could spend alone time with the blond and somehow convey his feelings. Ruka nodded happily, then he said out of the blue.

"You should ask your crush." Natsume smiled, "I already did."

"And?" The blond prodded.

"We're going!" The raven chirped.

"Really? You and Mikan are going together on movie night. I don't want to feel like the third wheel or anything maybe I should ask Hotaru." The blond continued to ramble on and on. Natsume had sighed heavily going out into the forest to burn something.

**Plan F:**

This had to work! It was now Christmas time and everybody was getting ready for the ball. Mikan had been giving him sly looks and hints of her wanting to go to the dance together but Natsume ignored every single one. At exactly midnight Natsume appeared on stage, spotlight along with an image behind him. Going to the middle of the stage a single spotlight was on him. Walking slowly to the crowd where he grabbed Ruka by the hand.

Ignoring the surprised look he received from the blond he looked deep into bluish-gray eyes. "Ruka, I've been trying to tell you this forever, but I love you!" Ruka blushed so badly his face all red, putting a tomato to shame.

"So want do you say?" Natsume asked nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Hyuuga Natsume!" The brunette cringed preparing for rejection. "That's all you had to do! I've been waiting for you to say that forever." Nat looked at Ruka. "Really?" The brunette asked hesitant that his friend might do another, 'Yeah we're best friends!' Act.

Smirking at the reddish-eyed boy he leaned forward right in front of Natsume. Natsume moved to close the distance. "Really." Ruka said as he closed the final bit of distance kissing the raven haired boy right on the lips.

A loud roar of applause was heard and the two turned to face the crowd blushing but their hands were interlinked.

-The End!-

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed my one-shot!**

**Please review and point out any mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
